The Girl With the Red Scarf
by Allycatreadseverything
Summary: Hermione, when confronted by her Love's outlandish declaration of love, decides to take matters into her own hands. Twin Exchange February Challenge for Valentines Day!


**Author's Note: **Twin Exchange February Challenge. Prompt: Laundry. Pairing: Fred & Hermione. Quote: "Left, no your other left." Theme: Valentines Day!

Thanks for reading and as always the wizarding world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day at the Burrow. All was right with the world. Harry Potter had finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all Weasleys, adopted and otherwise, had made it out of the war alive, but not entirely unscathed. There were more scars than just those visible on Bill's face after being mauled by Greyback or the horrendous ones given to Hermione by Bellatrix; many bore mental wounds that had yet to heal. And Fred...oh poor Fred.

After being showered with falling debris, nearly all hope was lost that Fred could be saved. But he was - thanks to Percy. After coming, somewhat suddenly, back into the fold of the Weasley family, Percy hadn't rested until he had brought Fred back. Amazingly, there was a pulse in his neck when Percy had pressed his shaking fingers to his wounded brother's neck. He nearly screamed himself hoarse by yelling for a Mediwitch, while underneath his fingers, Fred's crushed body was clinging to life. Fred had been saved.

The reconstruction, not only of Hogwarts, but of relationships, friendships and families was slowly happening. Some were being rebuilt to be stronger than before. Sturdy, and ready to take on this brave new Wizarding World. But some had not. Hermione and Ron's relationship had lasted for the sum total of two weeks. They had come down from their high, everyone was settling back into the old routine of living at the Burrow, and then the old fights had started. They had soon come to an amicable agreement to end their short relationship, deciding to remain friends.

Ron was now making daily trips over the fields on his broom to visit Luna Lovegood. Despite all her oddities and eccentricities, Ron had quickly taken her into his heart and they had been together for several months. Harry and Ginny, of course, were well on their way to their happy ending. They weren't engaged, but no one really cared. As far as Mrs. Weasley was concerned, they were getting married. The elder Weasley boys were repairing their minds and hearts. Bill and Fleur were happily living at Shell Cottage with their young daughter. Charlie wasn't in a relationship: as he always said that no woman could come between him and his dragons. Percy and Penelope were together, but being serious career people they put their work ahead of love. But being perfect for one another left no one in any doubt that they would come together forever one day. George was dating a very nice witch who he had met when she walked into the joke shop one day, had knocked over a display of WWW and had in turn become a very nice bright orange colour. It was love at first sight.

But what about Fred and Hermione?

Snow was fresh on the ground and the sun shining down on it gave the warm home a white glow. Suddenly, the windows began to shudder at the top of the house and rippled down to the ground floor. The rippling was accompanied by thundering footsteps which suddenly stopped before the back door was thrown open by an excited Ron. He was clutching a broom in one hand, a bright red box in another, and a rose stuck into the twigs at the end of the broom.

"Bye Mum!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Ron kicked off the ground and was only about twenty meters in the air when Mrs. Weasley came puffing out the back door, flapping a tea towel at her youngest son.

"Where do you think you're going without any breakfast Ronald Weasley?" she screeched at him.

Ron turned in the air but didn't come down any closer to his mother in fear of her wrath.

"Going to see Luna - it can't wait!" he said promptly and flew away over the icy fields.

Mrs. Weasley huffed in annoyance.

"Growing boys need their food," she continued to grumble as she walked back into the kitchen. Around the table, several Weasleys were scattered. Sausages were being turned in a pan and toast popped itself onto the table from the cooker. A normal day in the heart of the Weasley household.

Hermione came slowly down the stairs, trying in vain to take some of the tangles out of her hair. Stifling a yawn, she slid into her seat and pulled the _Daily Prophet_ towards her. Instead of the usual black ink, the _Prophet_ jumped out at her in all its bright pink glory. "It's VALENTINES DAY!" crowed the headline. Underneath it said "Give that special someone of yours a cauldron full of hot love..."

"Ugh," Hermione said and pushed the newspaper as far away as possible, down the old wooden table.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs Weasley said and she came up behind Hermione and pushed three fried eggs onto her plate.

"I'm going to end up as big as a house if I keep eating like this,' Hermione thought to herself. "Fine Mrs. Weasley," she said out loud.

"Good good." Mrs Weasley returned and put three sausages down on to Hermione's plate. "There you are dear. Eat up."

Hermione obediently stuffed her mouth with eggs and stared out the window.

Valentines Day - what a sickening concept. It's just an excuse to buy too much stuff in very bright colours and embarrass yourself. No, Valentines Day should be about being with the one who holds your heart, the other half of your soul, the one who takes your very breath away with a single, smouldering look.

_Woah Hermione, you're getting ahead of yourself._

Hermione passed the next few minutes by stuffing as much food as she could into her mouth to try and prevent her brain going to where she forbade it to go. She was startled out of her gorging when Errol, the ancient owl, crashed against the kitchen window and slid down the glass with a faint squeaking sound. The other occupants of the kitchen jumped at the sudden disturbance and looked to the window. Mrs. Weasley sighed, swung open the window, hooked her hand around the poor bird, hauled him in and set him on the kitchen counter. She relieved Errol of his mail and looked down at the pathetic bird.

"Maybe it's time to put him out to pasture." She sighed before turning back to the cooker and poured herself a cup of nice, calming tea.

Percy took the handful of mail and threw the letters to their respective owners. Surprise surprise, all the envelopes were pink.

"Merlin's pants " Hermione thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she stuffed a sweet fruit roll into her mouth and reached for her tea cup.

"This one's for you Hermione." Percy threw a particularly bright envelope at the shocked young woman.

Hermione's hand paused mid-sip as she looked down to the envelope with hearts fluttering over the cover with _Hermione_ written in curvy, flowing writing. She slowly lowered her cup of tea and picked up the letter. Hope leapt in her chest as she began to analyse the situation in typical Hermione fashion.

"Could it be..." her mind trailed off.

"From him?" Her heart prompted.

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione slipped her fingers underneath the flap and opened the envelope. A pink mist began to pour from within and she dropped it in instant suspicion. The boys around her had all pushed their chairs back from the table, but stayed in their seats, transfixed as to what could possibly be inside.

All was revealed as the mist cleared and in its place the envelope rose up and transformed itself into an origami face of none other than...

"Fred?" Hermione gasped.

The face grinned (or as much as a paper face could) and opened its mouth.

"_Hermione!_

_My light, my love, my life!_

_How can I put into words,_

_The love that flows through my veins?_

_My blood boils in passion_

_Whenever I see your lips._

_My brain becomes fuzzy_

_Whenever you toss your hair._

_I want to paint the night sky_

_With fireworks of your name._

_Being with you is like I've taken_

_An everlasting Daydream Potion_

_(can be found at WWW for 4 galleons)._

_Please, oh please,_

_Oh sweet, oh dearest,_

_Hermione._

_Be mine on this day._

_This day of love._

_Of celebration._

_This Valentines Day."_

The origami Fred finished his crooning, blew Hermione a kiss, winked and vanished into thin air.

"Uh..." Charlie could only muster a monosyllabic grunt to break the tension.

"Mhmm," Percy replied as he unconsciously fiddled with his glasses.

"Wha...?" Hermione said, looking up to the bewildered Mrs. Weasley. She was standing behind an empty chair. Frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other, raised in the air, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"So he finally did it then?" An amused chuckle came through the air.

George Weasley leant against the chair at the end of the table and leaned over to grab some toast from Charlie's hand.

"Wha..." Hermione repeated.

George grinned through a mouthful of toast and jam. He waved the offending piece of bread above his head and pointed to his face with an 'Oh, come off it!' look. Hermione continued to look dazed and unbelieving.

"Is this some kind of practical joke you two have been concocting?" She finally found her voice and rounded on the twin.

This has to be some kind of joke, because there was no way in the world that this could really be happening. No way. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams did it even occur to her that Fred would return her feelings. Never return them one bit, and certainly not in a way as ostentatious as a singing, origami head! She never would have admitted it, but Fred had been the subject of her overactive imagination and the owner of her heart for quite some time.

It had started during her fifth year when the two boys had done everything they could to annoy Umbridge. Of course, she would have never admitted it out loud - little bookworm swot that she was. But there was a lot of pride present in the ways they so blatantly broke the rules, and most of all, that they had had the power to leave Hogwarts and start afresh in something they loved. Hogwarts was Hermione's home, and she loved it, and she could have never left it. But there was something in the way Fred and George managed it that made her a tinsy little bit jealous and wanted to join them.

Then Fred had begun to grow on her. No longer just the older brother of Ron and the other side of the coin that was the Weasley twins. He was funny, cheeky, intelligent, sweet, loving, caring and a little too much.

"Heaven in a man" Hermione thought to herself.

But this was unreal!

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley lowered her spatula and gave the frying pan to Percy, who automatically grabbed it, hissed that it was still hot, and banged it down on to the table.

But Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her. Hermione got up from the table and walked into the living room and to the fireplace.

"I need to speak to Ginny," Hermione thought as she reached over the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

If there was one woman on earth who understood what Hermione Granger was going through, it was Ginny Weasley. After Harry had ended their short, but very happy relationship before the Golden Trio had gone off to find the Horcruxes, Ginny was determined to get her man back. Hermione didn't know how she did it; but one night alone and they were back together. Steeling herself, Hermione stepped into the grate.

"Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled as she threw the green powder to her feet. She left the Weasley household in a flurry of green flames and fell out of the fire at the other end, surprising a young couple mid-snog.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she brushed off her clothes and headed towards the girl's dormitories.

The young couple just stared at her as she walked by, lips still puckered towards one another.

Hermione stomped up the stairs to the seventh year girls' dormitory and banged the door open.

The occupants of the bed were so shocked by the sudden intrusion that they just froze in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Hermione had frozen too, hand still of the doorknob, staring like a loon at Harry and Ginny. She snapped herself out of it and said that first thing that came into her head.

"Shouldn't you be at work today Harry?"

Harry gaped at her before answering, "Ah... yes?"

Ginny giggled before throwing something at Hermione.

"Here, I think what you're looking for will be in this. Now get out!" She continued to laugh as Hermione stooped down to pick up the book and shut the door behind her.

Ginny knew very well what Hermione had come to her dorm for. She had often thrown her hands in the air in frustration after Hermione and Fred had both denied their feelings towards one another, convinced that the other didn't share their feelings. No matter how many girly chats she had with Hermione, she couldn't break down the barriers. How often had she cornered Fred in the joke shop, threatening him with a punching telescope, pleading him with to just ask the girl of his affections out to a coffee! But now, Hermione had come to her and she had a plan to bring the two together. After all, what better day to do it than Valentines Day?

"This holiday is driving me bonkers!" Hermione yelled down the stairwell as she stomped back towards the fire.

The young couple didn't even bother to stop their game of tonsil hockey as Hermione returned to the Burrow in a whoosh of green flames.

She spun to a stop and stepped out of the fireplace. Suddenly what she had interrupted and seen hit her.

"Ew," she said simply before looking down at the book in her hands.

_Witch Weekly - Special Book Edition_

Hermione held it away from her between two fingers as if it smelt and turned her head to read the blurb.

_How To Get Your Man and Keep Him: The Do's and Don'ts of Seduction for the Modern Witch_

"Hmmm interesting," Hermione thought half an hour later when she had finished a chapter.

If Fred really wanted her to be his Valentine, Hermione was going to go all out and secure herself her Wizard.

"Hermione!" She heard Mrs Weasley call from the kitchen. "Could you take this basket of laundry upstairs please?"

Hermione just sighed and tucked the book underneath her arm. Her plans would have to be put on hold for the moment. Taking the unfolded pile of washing up the rickety stairs, Hermione thought about what she had read. She unpicked then sewed it all back together again until it was all just a jumbled mess of disconnected thoughts running through her head.

"Oh, bludger it!" Hermione cursed out loud as she entered her room. Stuck on to the side of the house during the summer after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it was light and airy. Just what Hermione liked. Bookshelves lined the wall next to the door and a desk stood underneath a window and her wardrobe was behind the door to her right. To the left was her bed. A big, beautiful bed that was just perfect for sleeping in after a tiring day at work.

Hermione placed the last of the washing on the trunk at the foot of her bed and was just staring quietly out of the window when the floorboards creaked behind her. She whipped around and saw none other than her hopefully-not-false Valentine, Fred Weasley.

"Fred." Hermione breathed.

"Hello," he said, cheeky grin firmly in place. "Did you get the card?" He walked over to the window and played with the latch.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said, putting on her Prefect-Swot voice. She straightened her clothes and stared determinedly at the red head.

"I can't believe I am going to do this!" Hermione thought.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked down into the basket of laundry. She spotted something and a plan began to hastily form in her mind. She picked up a red scarf and ran it through her hands.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Hermione asked as she nervously walked towards him. "In the card I mean?"

Fred looked up from his fidgeting and stared straight into Hermione's eyes. Not believing that she wouldn't believe him!

"Of course!" he burst out and walked towards her. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Did you think it was a prank?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Yes," she finally muttered, eyes transfixed on her shoes.

Fred quietly sighed. "I mean every word. Be my Valentine Hermione."

Fred was a bit miffed that Hermione thought that he had been playing a practical joke on her. Sure, he and George gave Puking Pasties to unknowing first years and periodically turned Slytherins into giant walking, talking chickens – but toying with a woman's emotions was definitely off the table.

Sure Hermione wasn't a woman one would normally associate with a Weasley Twin. But Fred had fallen hard for Hermione once he had looked past the annoying, prefect swot. He loved arguing with her. Her intellect challenged him. She was kind, caring and very loyal. The only problem facing Fred in his quest was helping Hermione to see past his immature, joke inventing exterior.

Little did Fred know that that wouldn't be a problem.

Still looking at her shoes, Hermione smiled and resolved herself.

"Of course I will."

Looking up at heaven in a man she grinned.

"I have something for you too."

Fred stared at her and grinned back. "What would that be?"

Hermione held up the scarf. "Something I hope you will like."

Fred laughed. "Anything you do I like, love."

"Good," Hermione thought to herself, "Because this is completely barmy!"

While Hermione had been struggling with herself, Fred had resolved to do something as well.

He slowly reached up a hand and brushed a curl away from Hermione's face. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this."

He leant down and brushed his lips tentatively against hers. Hermione shifted so she was a little closer to Fred and he took that as encouragement to go further. Moulding his lips more firmly against hers, Fred traced his fingers along Hermione's jaw before cupping it. Closing her eyes, she fell deeper into the kiss and softly put her arms on Fred's waist. Soft, sweet but absolutely amazing. That's all that they could think about. Gaining more courage from Hermione's soft whimpers, Fred traced the seam of her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth to admit it. They explored each other, basking in the new found knowledge of each other's mouths. Hermione could feel herself becoming all warm and tingly as they pressed closer to one another.

They broke apart with several short kisses and stared at each other through dark eyes. Hermione was the first to speak, but could only manage a soft, "Wow."

Fred smiled softly, still caressing her jaw with his thumb. Regaining her senses, Hermione held up the scarf and lifted an eyebrow.

"Want to try something I read about in a book?"

Fred was intrigued to say the least. Hermione Granger was not one to be so mysterious or nervous normally, so this particular idea had to be special. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he nodded.

"Thank goodness for that," Hermione thought.

Smiling, she walked behind him and took his outer robes off, tossing them towards her desk. Fred chuckled as he heard them bang against the door, effectively shutting it against any unwanted spies. She brought the scarf up and tied it around his eyes, blocking off all views of the room.

"Hermione, what?" Fred began before he was shut off by Hermione.

"Just trust me Fred. You'll like it"

"At least, I hope he will," Hermione's brain counter commented.

Hermione came back to face Fred and took his face in her hands. She stood up a bit taller to press a kiss to Fred's mouth that quickly became intense. Fred wasn't complaining. Now that he couldn't see at all, his other senses were in overdrive. The feeling of Hermione's soft body pressing against his, her lips were driving him crazy with their dance across his.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away and Fred was disoriented. He could hear her quiet footsteps retreating, and the unmistakable sound of buttons popping and a zipper being slid down. Fred whimpered at what he was missing, reaching out blindly to try and catch the little minx before she sent him to an early grave.

"Where are you?" He growled.

Hermione let out a full throated laugh that filled the room. Oh, how he loved that laugh.

"You'll have to come and get me."

Items of clothing were being dropped on to the ground and Fred was becoming more and more frustrated with his situation. His hands still hadn't found anything in the room to catch on to, to give him some bearing.

"Give me a clue at least."

Hermione took pity on the man. She was a patient woman but she couldn't wait all night for him to stop walking around in circles in the middle of the room and come and make love to her.

"Go left."

Fred obligingly went the left, his hands groping the thin air until...

"Oof!"

He had run into her book case and _Hogwarts: A History 215th edition _came smacking down on to his head.

"Left, no your other left." Hermione grinned as Fred make a quick change of direction and was coming towards her, rubbing the sore spot on his head furiously.

He could smell her. That shampoo she used was most intoxicating and had been driving him mad ever since she had moved into the house. He was getting warmer, he could hear her. Hermione was panting a little from the excitement and was slowly backing into the far corner of her bedroom. By this time she had shed her outer clothing and was wearing just her underwear and bra. They were nice though. After deciding that a little nice underwear couldn't damage her position as a bookworm with no life beyond saving Ron and Harry's lives, she had invested a bit of money and was now very happy - and sexy.

Grinning like a loon, Fred knew he was close. Halting his mad groping, he reached out his hand until it found an arm, then a shoulder, then a naked waist - wait, what? A naked waist? Forgetting the game he whipped off the scarf and stared down at the beautiful creature standing in front of him, looking scandalised that he had stopped the game so soon.

"Fred yo..." Her tirade was cut short by Fred's lips on hers.

"Oh well," Hermione thought.

A/N If you liked the story, please head on over to the Twin Exchange and vote for me in February's Pole!

Ally


End file.
